The true meaning of love
by Light-in-my-life
Summary: Buffy has to sacrifice her first love. Enter Spike who makes it all better. Together they discover the true meaning of love.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Everyone is human. After sacrificing the love of her life Buffy realises life is too short to live in the past. Enter Spike a punk rock band player who steals young Buffy's heart forever.. Can anyone say fluffy spuffy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but god I wish Spike belonged to me!!!

Chapter 1

Lies always end bad!!

Hi, My name is Buffy. I am almost 25 and this is my story….

Hank, my father owns a coffee shop in L.A and I help him run it. I live with my dad. My mum lives in California and runs an art gallery, I love her very much, but my dad and my mum don't get on at all anymore so they got divorced, so that's why I'm with my dad. He says I'm a very talented businesswoman even at the tender age of 15. See this is where my problems begin. My dad's business does very well and whilst I am at school he looks after the shop, I then come straight from school and close up for him. We have done this everyday since I was 10. A bit young I know but it's always been fun. Anyway when I was 15 my father employed a casual for some after schoolwork. His name was Liam. He was older than me by three years but I was totally hooked. He liked to be called Angel and he liked me as well. He was tall, muscular and he had these brown eyes that had gold flecks through them, they kept you mesmerised.

He had been there for almost a month before we started dating. We had to keep it a secret because my dad has this rule that I'm not allowed to date until I'm 19. To me it seems excessive but he says he's trying to protect me.

One afternoon we were both working when I had an idea.

"Angel would you please come back here once you're finished with that customer" I asked politely "There are some things we need to discuss"

"Yeah just a sec" he called back

The other employee's thought I was going to fire him. He came through the office door and closed it behind him.

"Your sneaky" he smiled

"And I'm tired of making all the excuses to get you to come and see me" I pouted.

"Come here" he advanced, slowly closing the space between us. He pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I was so bored I kept thinking. Mum always told me that your first kiss should be full of passion, but Angels and mine was to put it bluntly, boring.

Okay I'm not experienced in the matters of the heart but I know when you kiss a guy you should feel something other than boredom.

'Hey maybe I'm doing it wrong'

All of a sudden my dad walked into the office whilst Angel and I were in the midst of a heavy make out session. He fired Angel immediately and he told him that if he ever came near me again he would have him arrested. As Angel left I got the lecture.

"Buffy you know better. You're only 15. He is three years older and only looking for one thing. Blah blah, blah" I tuned out.

"Your grounded young lady for being so disrespectful of the rules" dad yelled, "Now get home now!"

By this stage I was crying. He had never yelled at me like that before, let alone grounded me. I was in shock.

A couple of months went by, I still managed to sneak out of my window to meet with Angel. He convinced me we were in love. Except why did it hurt so much when I lied to my dad? I decided one afternoon that I couldn't do it anymore. Angel and I were never going to work. I walked slowly to the spot where we usually met and cried all the way down there.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I….We need to end this. I hate lying to my dad and if he ever found out he would kill you. I can't lie anymore; I'm hurting to many people.

"If I couldn't see you for a day I would die anyway" he said softly touching my cheek.

"I'm sorry Angel" I walked away crying and I never looked back.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me to give me another lecture on being punctual.

"Buffy Anne Summer where have you been? You should have been home ½ hour ago. You were with that boy again weren't you? You know the rules Buffy why do you keep breaking them? I just got off the phone with your mother. We have decided that it's for the best if we move to Sunnydale, California".

"MOVE" I screamed " we can't move I have school and cheerleading and my music. My friends, I don't want to leave them."

"you'll make new ones. Now go an pack we leave tomorrow" he said sternly

"I HATE YOU HANK SUMMERS, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD" I roared

I headed for my room and started throwing stuff into suit cases. The next day I was all pack and ready to begin my life.

I let my dad move me into the new house whilst I explored the new area. I met a boy who lived across the road. He was a good friend when I needed him to be. He would also turn out to be my husband, my best friend and my lover before I turned 18.

That's the first chapter Leave a review and I will appreciate it.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!


	2. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 2

Total eclipse of the Heart

I had just finished telling Spike (aka William) the story of my first love, but somehow it didn't seem so bad anymore. I had grown in the past year. I was a different Buffy. I even changed my appearance. I was still a blonde with green eyes, but I had let my hair grow to below my waist and it shone nicely. Spike took to calling me Goldilocks. It was sweet. Spike moved to California only a couple of years ago from England, so his accent is still really strong. I make fun of it all the time.

He stole Billy Idol's look. As soon as he got to Sunnydale, he joined a punk band called Dingoes ate my baby. I've heard them practice and perform at the local nightclub, they are really good.

Maybe they'll make it big.

Spike helped me through a rough time and told me to turn to music to open myself up again. So now I write song about love, the kind of love that never dies when you find it.

"I'm sorry I must be boring you. Sometimes I just babble," I said nudging his shoulder

"I know pet, but its cute when you do" he nudged me back. We sat in comfortable silence. We didn't need to say anything.

"Hey I wrote another song the other day" I blushed still embarrassed. "Wanna hear it?"

"I'd love to pet" he has also taken to calling me nicknames like pet, love, goldilocks and slayer. Only he know why he calls me slayer but it cute and I love the attention.

"Okay it's a duet. She singing about how she falls apart and she needs the love of her life"

"Cool" he smiled

**Turn around**

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.

**Turn around**

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.

**Turn around**

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.

**Turn around**

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.

**Turn around, bright eyes**

Every now and then I fall apart.

**Turn around, bright eyes**

Every now and then I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.

And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.

Together we can take it to the end of the line.

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.

I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,

Forever's gonna start tonight.

Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.

There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.

Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.

Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.

**Turn around, bright eyes  
**

**Turn around, bright eyes **

**Turn around**

Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just

Wouldn't do.

**Turn around, bright eyes**

Every now and then I fall apart.

**Turn around, bright eyes**

Every now and then I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.

And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.

Together we can take it to the end of the line.

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.

I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,

Forever's gonna start tonight.

Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.

There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.

Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.

Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.

A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart.

Turn around, bright eyes,

Turn around, bright eyes, turn around.

"What do ya think? It sounds like crap" I shrugged

"Bloody hell Buffy, that song was amazing and you have such a powerful voice" he said sternly.

"nah you make me sound good" I smiled at him

"No. Its just the opposite pet, your voice completes mine. Where'd the inspiration come from?" he asked

" You, You're the inspiration" it just blurted out. Like I had no control over what I was saying. I did the only thing I could think of to get away from his penetrating gaze, I ran.

'Oh my god. I just admitted I like Spike. Has my love for Angel disappeared. God I do have feelings for Spike'

I continued running faster as I heard my name being called.

"Buggering hell Buffy, would ya stop?" he yelled

I jumped the fence to the cemetery but on my way down I tripped and the whole world went black.

When I finally came to I was on a soft bed with a washcloth over my forehead and Spike was holding my hand.

"Hey" I murmured

"You okay love, you scared me have to death when I couldn't wake you"

"I'm sorry. I so confused I didn't mean to run" he smirked at me " okay so did mean to run but I didn't want you to catch me" he hugged me.

"Well let me clear it up" he leaned in and kissed me. It was what my first kiss should have been. We stopped and started again only to catch our breath. Each kiss getting stronger and more intense. For a moment afterward we stared at each. He placed a chaste kiss on my temple and on the inside of my wrist and I suddenly realised I felt complete.

He lay down next to me and I snuggled closer noticing how well we fit together.

That's the second chapter what do ya think!!!

Please leave a review.


End file.
